Heridas
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Algunas heridas se curan con saliva, pero las otras nunca cierran.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **Heridas.

**Pareja principal: **Menma & Hinata.

**Rated: **T.

**Género: **Drama.

**Resumen: **Algunas heridas se curan con saliva, pero las otras nunca cierran.

* * *

**H**e**r**i**d**a**s**

**By **

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**[Capítulo único]**

* * *

Los dos están solos y Hinata no puede dejar de temblar. Las manecillas van a paso de tortuga y los nervios se la comen viva, agregando el hecho que, cada vez que ella desea hablar, se ahoga con su propia saliva.

Ella piensa que es tonto y ridículo su comportamiento, pero a su lado, codo a codo, está su amor verdadero, platónico y lejano.

El día de hoy Kurenai-sensei los había puesto en equipos y los había enviado a la biblioteca en busca de información para un proyecto que tendrían que entregar, sin falta, en dos semanas. Todos habían aceptaron sin chistar, pues muy bien que sabían que la calificación valía mucho y nadie quería tomar los cursos de verano de la clase de Literatura, mucho menos con Kurenai.

Es por eso que Hinata ahora está allí, con la cara pegada a las hojas de aquel libro y con las piernas temblando debajo de la mesa, tratando de no hacerse notar ni mucho menos molestar a alguien. Ella levanta la cabeza y ve que todos están concentrados en lo suyo. Y es algo que la ojiperla no puede evitar, es un impulso, un poder magnético que le hace hacer las estupideces más estúpidas que a su estúpida cabeza se le puede ocurrir hacer y eso es, ver a su lado, ver a Naruto para después, como la cobarde que es y siempre será, volver a esconderse en el refugio de aquel libro que –por si no lo sabe–, se encuentra al revés, pero claro, nadie le dice nada porque todos están en lo suyo y porque nadie quiere hacer lucir más mal –de lo que ya se ve– a Hinata y a su _sutileza _con Naruto.

Esto puede ser una cosa común para cualquier otro, pero para Menma no. Porque le enfada, sí, le enfada ver a la tonta muchacha que le saca de quicio como ninguna otra persona lo ha hecho. Que Naruto o que Suigetsu se fueran a la mierda, esa Hyūga sí que lograba cabrearlo. Ver esa ilusión, esa incondicionalidad brotando de cada poro, le enfermaba. Sentía como si dentro de su estómago hubiese una rata comiéndolo todo.

(Él no sabe –todavía– que esa rata se llama «celos»).

Y es ahí cuando todo vuelve a comenzar. Naruto ve con ojos llenos de absurdos sentimientos a la chica de cabello rosa que es la manzana de la discordia de todo aquel enredo amoroso –porque Menma también admite que está involucrado. Ella esconde el rostro y trata de aguantar las ganas de llorar, aprieta con sus pequeñas manos el borde del libro, fingiendo una perfecta sonrisa que logra engañar al rubio idiota que se sentó a su lado –él está seguro que de no ser tonta, aprovecharía muy bien su dote de actriz.

Todos no esperan ni un segundo más cuando la chicharra suena. Y cuando Menma se da cuenta, ambos se quedan solos.

Él no se apura ni se apresura, todo lo hace con calma y sin prisa, porque él no es como los demás tontos que salen corriendo como idiotas, festejando el final de un Viernes como siempre ni tampoco gritando esto y otro como Naruto lo está haciendo en estos momentos. Una vez con sus cosas en la mochila y con el paso adelante, él está dispuesto a irse, pero cuando escucha el quejido de la princesita inútil, detiene sus pasos. Intenta no hacer caso a sus impulsos e irse lo más rápido posible, pero los pies no se mueven y una voz diminuta que nunca imaginó tener le dice que se quede a ver qué es lo que sucede.

Pero Menma no es amable. No se preocupa por nadie. Él no es una buena persona. Es egoísta por naturaleza, pero mira como es la vida de incierta e impredecible, que te ataca de una manera y no sabes cómo responder al golpe.

Al final, se queda, y con un suspiro irritado, camina hacia donde Hinata se encuentra, observando perdida la herida en el pulgar que se ha hecho por apretar las hojas.

Él toma su mano para ver la herida, notando la cara de desconcierto de ella. Antes de que Hinata diga algo, Menma se agacha y cubre con su boca la zona lastimada. La mueca de la joven no es de esperarse, ni mucho menos que sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojen ante la calidez de la cavidad del chico junto con su lengua rozar la piel de su pulgar. Parece un momento electrizante para los dos porque Menma también lo siente, pero él es tan bueno para ocultar sus propias emociones –incluso a él mismo–, que no lo muestra, solo sigue con la tarea de limpiar con su lengua la sangre que sale de la herida, intentando no pensar en lo bien que se siente tocar de esta manera la piel de alguien como Hinata.

El sabor cremoso quedará marcado como tatuaje a sus papilas gustativas que nada de lo que coma en adelante se podrá comparar, y que lo dejará en las noches en vela, le dará insomnio y no podrá dejar de pensar en el sabor de Hinata, porque sí, puede ser una chica torpe y alguien que le saque de quicio, pero tenía un rico sabor.

Es cuando él se da cuenta que ya ha pasado un tiempo considerable, es por eso que se quita y se aleja de ella, sin dar explicaciones de nada y saliendo de la biblioteca.

Hinata solo ve la puerta, pensando sobre el extraño y abochornante suceso que le ha pasado. Observa su dedo y se da cuenta que este ya no sangra. La herida cicatrizará pronto.

Y le agradece a Menma de todos modos, a él y a su _curativa _saliva, pero la verdad es que la herida del dedo es lo de menos.

_Era a su pobre corazón quien necesitaba remedio._

Porque algunas heridas se sanan con saliva, pero las otras, las del corazón y las del alma, se mantienen abiertas.

**Fin.**


End file.
